A projector is a device capable of projecting an image (e.g., a file, a picture or a video) onto a screen for display. The projector can be connected with a mobile smart device, a computer and so on via various wired transmission interfaces to project an image (e.g., a file, a picture or a video).
Existing projectors are generally fixedly mounted at a certain altitude. The projector can be matched with the screen by adjusting a position of the projector and a lens of the projector, such that images can be properly projected onto the screen.
However, the position of the existing projectors is fixed and not flexible enough. A disassembly and assembly of the projector is troublesome if images are to be projected at a new position.